thecreaturehubmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Skyblock
Skyblock Tried and true, the SkyBlock server brings back the age old tradition of being stranded on a small amount of land floating above a sea of nothingness. This gamemode is plot based, so players can conquer the many challenges of survival on their own or with their friends. Complete the SkyBlock challenges and build an entire floating city if you can; you are only limited by your ingenuity and resourcefulness. Be careful though, as the tiny island is famous for its encouragement of treachery! CommandsCategory:Levels Island Commands You can shorten Island to /is Help Commands Spawn Tutorial/Parkour/Shop/Signs Getting StartedCategory:Commands Advanced Game Play Island Dimensions Length: 105, Width: 105, Height: 16-255, Total Blocks: 2,634,975 - 52 from center(North, East, South, West) - 16 - 255 from bottom to top. Ore Gathering Villagers Auto Farms Slime Spawning Biome To spawn slimes you need to change your biome to "swamp" using the command in the /is menu. Layers And Light You need to make a spawner/grinder floor on layers 50-70 with a light levels of 7 or less. "Like other hostile mobs, slimes will not spawn within 24 meters (spherical) of any player, and will despawn over time if no player is within 32 meters and instantly if no player is within 128 meters." Moon Cycle Slimes have a higher spawn rate based on the moon cycle in minecraft. "They spawn most often on a full moon, and never on a new moon. More precisely, the game checks if the light level is equal to or less than a random integer (from 0 to 7), then if the fraction of the moon which is bright is greater than a random number (from 0 to 1). If these conditions are met and the altitude is acceptable, there is a 50% chance of spawning a slime. " Factors Spawn Rate = 50% * Factor * Phase Factor Light Factor: So they can't spawn overground during daytime. Lunar Phase: Challenges About In the Skyblock server, Challenges are your key to everything. They help you unlock new items with each tier, keeping things goal-oriented. Some items found in the rewards can't be obtained easily in game, such as; gold, iron, obsidian, and most importantly, dirt. Each time you complete the same challenge the requirements will increase, thus needing more items to complete. The exp you receive is player-level exp, not island-level. Rank: Easy Cobblestonegenerator - 64 cobblestone ~ Reward - 3 Leather, $10, 30 Exp Applecollector - 2 apples ~ Reward - 1 Of Each Common Sappling, $10, 30 Exp Wheatfarmer - 64 wheat ~ Reward - 5 Dirt, $10, 30 Exp Cactusfarmer - 64 cactus ~ Reward - 10 Sand, $15, 30 Exp Sugarfarmer - 64 sugarcane ~ Reward - 5 Dirt, 15 Clay Blocks, $15, 30 Exp Melonfarmer - 128 melons ~ Reward - 1 Dirt, $2, 3 Exp Pumpkinfarmer - 64 pumpkins ~ Reward - 5 Dirt, $15, 30 Exp Novicebuilder - island level 20 ~ Reward - 1 Iron Pickaxe, 5 Dirt, $50, 50 Exp Rank: Medium Shroompicker - 64 brown and 64 red mushrooms ~ Reward - 1 Mycelium, 2 Podzol, $15, 30 Exp Monsterslayer - 64 rotten flesh, 32 string, 16 gunpowder, 32 arrows, 32 bones, 5 spider eyes ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 1 Flint, 5 Iron, $75, 75 Exp Expertfarmer - 64 wheat, 64 Sugar, 64 melons, 64 pumpkin, 64 carrots, 64 potatoes ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 1 Cocoa, 3 Animals, $75, 75 Exp Fisherman - 1 clownfish, 3 puffer, 5 raw salmon, 5 raw fish ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 5 Inksac, 5 Iron, $75, 75 Exp Lumberjack - 16 oak, birch, jungle, spruce, acacia, and dark oak logs logs ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 5 Iron, 1 Wolf Spawn Egg, $75, 75 Exp Cookielover - 128 cookies, bucket of milk ~ Reward - 16 Redstone, 5 Iron, 1 Bucket, $75, 75 Exp Adeptbuilder - Island level 100 ~ Reward - 12 Obsidian, $75, 75 Exp Homeowner - 1 bed, 1 door, 1 torch, 1 glass block, 1 furnace, 1 crafting table ~ Reward - 1 Jukebox, 1 Disc, 10 Lapis Lazuli, $100, 100 Exp Rank: Hard Netherportal - 10 obsidian, 1 portal ~ Reward - 1 Diamond Sword, $100, 100 Exp Pearlcollector - 10 ender pearls ~ Reward - 5 Gold, 1 Blaze Rod, $50, 100 Exp Slimefarmer - 64 slime balls ~ Reward - 5 Gold, 5 Emeralds, $50, 100 Exp Baker - 5 cakes, 5 pumpkin pie, 128 cookies ~ Reward - 5 Gold, 1 Diamond, $50, 100 Exp Explorer - 64 netherrack, 16 soulsand, 1 ghast tear,1 map, 1 compass, 1 clock ~ Reward - 256 Rails, 32 Powered Rails, 1 Ocelot Spawn Egg, 1 Diamond, $100, 100 Exp Expertbuilder - Island level 250 ~ Reward - 1 Diamond, 32 Dirt, 32 Sand, $150, 150 Exp Rank: Master Woolcollector - 5 of each color wool(16) ~ Reward - 2 Diamonds, 3 Discs, 1 Sheep Spawn Egg, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Glassmaker - 16 of each color glass block(16) ~ Reward - 2 Diamonds, 3 Discs, 1 Sheep Spawn Egg, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Masterfarmer - 128 melon, sugar, wheat, potato, carrot, pumpkin, cactus, 1 golden apple, 1 golden carrot ~ Reward - 3 Diamonds, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Maestro - 1 of each disc(12), 1 jukebox ~ Reward - 3 Diamonds, 10 emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Emeraldcollector - 50 emeralds ~ Reward- 2 Diamonds, $200, 200 Exp Topchef - 1 of every kind of cooked or crafted edible food ~ Reward - 2 Diamonds, 3 Discs, 1 Mooshroom Spawn Egg, 5 Emeralds, $200, 200 Exp Skylord - Island level 1000 ~ Reward - 1 Diamonds, $250, 250 Exp Levels About Throughout your skyblock experience you will be gaining levels! These can be found under the /island menu (/is). Your level is calculated by adding up the values of all the blocks places on your island. The higher block value, the higher your island level will be. You can check your island level by typing /is level and the top /is top. The most beneficial to build with is Quarts blocks, if you don't mind spending time to mine it, and nether brick, which is plentiful if you find a nether fortress. The only purpose of levels is for ranks and certain challenges. Block Values You need 1000 points for one level. Limited Blocks Certain blocks in skyblock can only be placed a certain amount of times before they stop giving island levels. Parkour Information The parkour on skyblock is completed and any participants that want to try and go through it now have the ability to do so. Please note that this parkour is extremely difficult and has no checkpoints (checkpoints may be included in the future if it is possible). To get to the end of it all you have to go through 9 crushingly hard rounds in one go. Showing proof by, staff watching, seeing you on the last block, a picture of you on the last block, or a recording, will earn you the reward for completing that round and your head and name on that end of said round. Keep in mind that there can be only 1 winner for each round, the first person to complete it, and 5 winners for the last round, When all rewards have been claimed the rewards will be edited so more players can get prizes. Round Descriptions Round 1: Baby Steps A few simple jumps and a few twisty ladder jumps. If you can’t get past this I don’t think you’re ready for this parkour ;P. Round 2: Make a Cake Some farther apart jumps of fluffy goodness, you can trust the cake, it will not lie to you. There are also a few tricky ladder jumps followed by more cake to build your way up to the next round. Round 3: The Thin Line A round consisting of some of the thinnest blocks Minecraft has to offer varying from fences, glass panes, and iron bars, make sure you don’t slip off. Round 4: Slip & Slide Don’t go to fast, you might slide off to your death. This is consistent of Ice elements all throughout, you might want to watch your head on some of those jumps. Round 5: Gotta Go Fast Time Trial Time! You have to be able to move fast to get from point A to point B before the blocks disappear from under your feet. You will have to choose your fate as well, you’ll find out what that means if you make it this far :P. Round 6: Don’t Lose Your Head Parkour using All the Staff of The Creature Hub Server’s heads as blocks to jump on. This begins with MITs and goes on to Mods, Mod+s and Admins, with a little twist towards the end. Round 7: Just Keep Swimming I hope you like water parkour, because it’s made its way over to the Skyblock parkour! See if you can stay afloat or drown in the depths. Round 8: Treetopia A rage parkour tower built around the outside and inside of a tree! Who knows, you might find some creatures in there. Round 9: Stairway to Heaven The final trial, you must get through cobweb jumps and make it up the staircase to claim the spot as one of the victors of the Skyblock parkour. Finish Line Congratulations! You've made it. Round 8(1).png Round 6(1).png Finish Line.png Round 6(4).png Round 6(3).png Round 6(2).png Round 8(2).png Round9(2).png Round 9(1).png Round 7.png Round 5(3).png Round 5(2).png Round 4.png Round 3.png Round 5(1).png Round 2.png Round 1.png Rewards The rewards for completing each round are as following; Winners Builders * xabelovedhatex * Mikabella * xLightxSorax (round 5) Special Thanks Special thanks to the following people for ideas to implement into the parkour and testing it out: *xxxMeowdisonxxx *Azhun *Drk1lucian *TinpyPlague *Fluxi_ *thebigblueblob *mebehannahbee *xZoth *IanIcee *JoseAok *Others This guide was written by Paradokx. Category:Getting Started Category:Challenges Category:Advanced